vendreadfandomcom-20200215-history
Ackmethia
Ackmethia is a human blood hunter originally from Summerslate. He was first met in Hesteria and is a constant source of aggression and unexpected heroism. Despite personality flaws and terrible things done, he is a valuable member of the party in more ways than one. Appearance Ackmethia has light skin, red eyes, and long messy black anime hair that is tied into a small pony tail. He is well dressed, wearing a long black shirt, a brown vest, and a long black cloak. On his back is an intricately carved stone scabbard that holds his flaming raging poisoning sword of doom. Powers and Abilities Ackmethia wields the flaming raging poisoning sword of doom, a greatsword that deals slashing and fire damge and additionally inflicts the poisoning effect and grants him the ability to rage as a barbarian can (the weapon is also his patron). Ackmethia also wields various other guns and swords that he keeps in his bag of holding. Ackmethia is a Profane Soul Blood Hunter, as such he is able to cast a number of magical spells, infuse his weapon with magical energy, and to curse his enemies. He has also shown that he has the ability to look into the past with an ability called Grim Psychometry. This ability allows him to learn the past of a specific item he is meditating on. Ackmethia is also a level 1 ranger. As such he is able to track monsters or humanoids expertly and he has certain advantages when traveling through his favored terrain. History Pre-Campaign Ackmethia was raised as a servant and guard in service to the Arius family in Summerslate. At some point in his life he assisted the Arius heirs, Rallia and Thomas, run away from their home when they were in their teens. At some point in his life he began his service to Treijo, the Lich Queen. Hesteria Arc Ackmethia is first introduced as he is leaving the town of Hesteria. As he approached the cities ladder leading to the surface he watched Varis fall and crash into the stone below. Ackmethias first action was to loot her corpse. He then joined Wild Thunder in their mission to learn what was killing the people living in this town. While with the party he helped them learn that the town was under the control of a vampire lord named Rorack Black. The party tracked him down to his lair and began combat with him. Ackmethia made several attempts to prevent Wild Thunder from killing Black as they had learned that killing the master vampire will kill all his servents, which would mean everyone in Hesteria would die, however he was unable to stop Wild Thunder and Black was killed. This caused the entire population of Hesteria to die with the vampire, with the exception of two people. With their mission failed Ackmethia joined the Party back to San Dolaire and even stayed with Wild Thunder, sleeping on his couch. Air Elemental Arc Ackmethia meets Ardrin Silversun for the first time, who tasks the party to go to the island of Freezepoint and defeat the Air Elemental that is rampaging on the island. The party then travels to the island with a mysterious half-elf named Tharen. Its there that they encounter the Air Elemental and defeat it. However when the elemental is defeated, all wind in Vendread stops and the party is left to figure out what happened. They travel back to their ship and find that without wind, their ship is unable to sail back. Thankfully Ethic, the God of the Realms, took pity on the stranded party and instantaneously transported their ship directly to San Dolaires docks. The party then went to tell Ardrin of their missions success. However the center castle was completely abandoned by all mages and officials and was being operated by a bare-bones staff. Once they told Ardrin that they had successfully killed the Air Elemental, Ardrin commanded Travis and several hidden assassins to take care of the party. Ackmethia immediately sprint after Ardrin but was unable to catch up to him as he had boarded an airship that was parked outside of his office balcony. With the help of Morthos, Ackmethia was able to board the airship, but once more Ardrin and Travis had just barely slipped from his grasp. Wonderland Arc After failing to stop Ardrin, Ackmethia and company were tasked to stop Ardrin and collect all the items before he is able to accomplish his goal. The party traveled to a location called Wonderland, a strange carnival in the middle of the woods. Wonderland was run by two elves named Andrea and Boscoe, supposedly they were in possession of the Deck of Many Things. The Party entered Wonderland, not knowing what to expect and were met with a series of challenges that ranged from a simple puzzle to an all out brawl with several of the major antagonists that they had faced up until now. At the end of the fight the party was able to collect the Deck of Many Things and move onto the next objective. Kimunfalcos Arc The Party arrived in the mages city of Kimunfalcos, in hope of landing on the chunk and warning Trico Thawne of Ardrins plan. However they were unable to and had to find a new way to visit his home. Along the way they encountered Amanda Thawne, the daughter of the sorcerer supreme, who wanted nothing to do with them or her father. The party took a hot air balloon up to the chunk and were met with a very large ancient gold dragon named Chamdam. The dragon claimed to be a friend of Thawne and allowed the party to attempt to speak with him. The party made their attempt and was met with a rude butler and a very busy and uninterested sorcerer, they were then asked to leave. While walking away they encountered a pair that claimed to be visiting Thawne. These two claimed to be named Darien and Brooke and they appeared to be a human and goliath respectively, however these were disguises and their true identities were that of Ardrin and Travis. In order to speak with Thawne the party needed to schedule a meeting with him and there were two ways they could do that, either by convincing his daughter Amanda to help them or to arrange a favor with the local mafia. The former didnt work out well as Ackmethias constant attempts to wingman for Wild Thunder did not pan out and they ended up only offending her. So with the help of Wrench and his criminal hookups, they managed to meet with a man named Mattias who asked them to help smuggle a set of Animated Armor into the town. The party agreed and they made their way to a town called Rotunda. When they arrived at Rotunda they say that it was in the middle of some sort of a festival. They found the centaur they were set to meet with, however he seemed confused and every time the party questioned him he would get distracted by some event happening at the carnival. While trying to figure what this mans deal was they were approached by a strange man named Sir Quester the Jester. Sir Quester would constantly interrupt the party and ask them to watch a performance being put on. After every show they watched, the party was slowly forgetting why they even came to Rotunda. At last Ackmethia was able to figure out that Sir Quester was forcing people to come and stay to his carnival, although he did not know why. This lead to a short exchange in which Ackmethia killed Quester causing the eternal carnival to disappear. After the people of Rotunda come to their senses, Horace the centaur gives the party a cart of unactivated animated armor to deliver to Mattias in Kimunfalcos. Unable to bring this package inside the ship they had to deliver it through Kimunfalcos sewers. However the Kimunfalcos city guards were waiting for them outside the cities walls, combat ensued and it was revealed that all the guards in Kimunfalcos are lycanthropes. Once past the guards and the sewers, the party met with one of Mattias' men and passed the armor to him. They met with Mattias again who requested that they solve the murder of one of his employees, who had a large axe in his back. Ackmethia demonstrated his new ability to be able to look into the past of items. Ackmethia saw a vision of the murderer and a symbol a deity that was worn by the killer. The party tracked this symbol to a temple that they very quickly infiltrated. Entering the basement they found a cult in the process of some sort of ritual. The party, never being the ones to ask questions, attacked the cultists and set their temple on fire. After escaping, they watched as firefighters came and extinguished the flames. Wild Thunder quickly got himself arrested by trying to investigate the burned temple dressed as one of the were-guards they fought earlier, who was investigating the temple at the time. Ackmethia then caused a chaos in the area and helped break Wild Thunder out of custody. However in order to break Wild Thunders handcuffs they needed the help of a mage. Ackmethia then knocked Wild Thunder out and then glued him to Amanda Thawnes office door at the College of Baroque. She then freaked out, called a fellow professor to help free Wild Thunder from the door and then called the guards to have him arrested again for both trespassing and for clearing being on the run from the guards. Ackmethia then tried to diffuse the situation and explain that Wild Thunder was wildly in love with her. He was cut short as he felt the effects of Travis' time stop spell. Ackmethia then panicked, grabbed Amanda and made a mad dash across roof tops to the airship. Once at the airship, the party all spoke about what Ackmethia felt, he claimed that he believed that Amanda was in trouble due to her being related to the sorcerer supreme. To prove that she was perfectly safe she cast a spell and contacted one of the new gods of war. He assured them that she was safe but he could not speak to the same degree about her father. Prompted by this, the party then rushed to the Chunk to save him but saw that they were too late. The dragon Chandam had an enormous slash across his neck, but was still alive. He warned that an elf and a bugbear in disguised attacked him when he refused to allow them entry. The party rushed to Trico Thawne's library and saw that they were too late, Ardrin was standing over the sorcerers unconscious body with his weapon in hand. Travis then summoned a minor Earth Elemental and the two antagonists left with Thawne thrown over their shoulder. With the sorcerer gone, the magic holding the chunk in the air disappeared and the landmass began to fall back into its crater. The party opted to run from the elemental and escape before the chunk touches down with the ground. The injured Chandam used the last of his strength to polymorph into a humanoid form so that the party may save him as well. The party barely escaped before the chunk crashed. Afterwards the party dropped Chandam off with Amanda who told them to leave town and find her father while she and the people clean up and recover. The arty then boarded their ship and made their way to their next destination. Summerslate Arc The party lands in a parking lot just outside the city and are greeted by a tour guide named Salsin. They then take the party through the city and gives them a tour, informing them briefly of the cities history and the significance of the Order of the Last Light. After the tour is over Wild Thunder asks Salsin on a date and they agree to met him later at the Black Rook Tavern. Meanwhile Torvald schedules a meeting with the Order's and cities leader, Lord Regis Strakeln. In the meeting Ackmethia informs Regis that they need to take the Amulet of Annihilation in order to protect it from Ardrin. Regis refuses, stating that the Amulet is guarded deep below the castle protected by a handful of Heart Paladins, a large beast, and a hero of old. After much negotiation Regis concedes and agrees to let the party build trust with him in order to earn their way into the vault. He assigns the party to investigate a claim that a local jeweler is planning to sell incredibly expensive diamonds that can be used in necromatic rituals. The party exits the castle and listen to a man preech about how corrupt and evil Regis truly is, they promptly ignore this man and walk straight into a tall tabaxi named Ishiido. The party then heads to a shop called the Jade Chameleon with Ishiido trailing not too far behind and they proceed to fail in every interaction to find proof of the diamonds existence. Eventually they sneak into the backroom and find a secret entrance leading into the shops basement. There they find yet another secret room and it is in there that they find 12 large expensive diamonds. The party then takes them and are immediately attacked by the shops security system, Invisible Stalkers. The party manages to escape and they present the diamonds to Regis, who thanks them but still isn't allowing them access to the Amulet. Regis tells the party to return the next day for their next assignment. That night Wild Thunder went on his date with Salsin, with assistance from Ackmethia. In the middle of their date the new god, Ethic, dropped the partys old warlock Morthos onto their table. Their reunion was cut short however as one of the Invisible Stalkers that the party had left alive followed them and began to attack the party. Meanwhile Ishiido, who was keeping watch on the roof, was visited by another of the new gods, Hisix. She gave Ishiido a vision of the future, specifically of the summit of Mount Osuda. The next day the party returned to Lord Regis' office and were asked to find the staff of Twit Birdsley, the leader of the island of Volvos. The staff was stolen by a gnome on coroner street. to be continued. In the Name of the Spider Queen One-Shot In the year following Ardrins death, Ackmethia turned to a peaceful life. He stayed in San Dolaire and seemingly retired from adventuring, taking a job as a librarian in the city. His moment of peace is cut short however once Ishiido and Wild Thunder enter his home. Ishiido explains that Lolth has come to collect on Ishiidos promise and has kidnapped his adopted child. Ackmethia begrudgingly agrees to help and suits up. Together the group travels to the White Vault, a large temple dedicated to every pantheon and every god. Inside they discover several angels hidden walking its halls, one of which escorts the party to a statue of Lolth and tells them the staff lies in a chamber below. The group makes their way down and confronts a large angel named Solar. Solar explains that in order to keep Lolth weak they have stored the Staff of Spiders in the White Vault away from her. Ishiido explains his situation to the angels but they remain with their orders. A fight begins over the staff with Ackmethia returning to his prime and killing Solar. Ishiido then takes the staff and offers it to Lolth. With their quest complete the group returns to their respective homes promising to meet back up soon.Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:The Party Category:Elements of Fear Characters